DiRT Showdown
DiRT Showdown is the fourth game in the DiRT series. It was released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on June 12, 2012 (North America) and May 25, 2012 (Europe) and on the PC May 23, 2012 (North America) and May 31, 2012 (Europe) . Like its predecessors, DiRT Showdown was developed by Codemasters Southam and is published by Codemasters. This game marks the tenth entry into the Colin McRae series. It features a bigger Gymkhana mode (renamed as "Hoonigan") as well as a more tournament modes. Divisions/event types There are five divisions in DiRT Showdown: Race, Demolition, Hoonigan, Joyride, and the online-only Party. These all split into between 1-4 separate event types. Race *'Race Off' - a classic circuit race between eight cars. Jumps, pinch-points and bottlenecks, as well as barrels and tire stacks all litter the courses. *'Eliminator' - the last-placed racer every 15 seconds is eliminated. The last surviving driver wins. *'Domination' - a points-based game mode, where the circuit is divided into four sectors and players are awarded points for setting the fastest sector times. The winner is the driver who finishes with the most points, rather than the first player across the line. Demolition *'Rampage' - drivers are placed into an arena and score points based on how damaging their crashes and impacts are. Bonus points are scored for successful wrecks. Destroyed cars respawn in the arena. *'Knock Out' - players must shove opponents off of the platform before they are pushed off themselves. Respawning also appears. *'8 Ball' - circuit races with multiple crossovers, that encourage vicious, high-speed crashes and T-bones. You cannot respawn. *'Hard Target' - the player is placed in the center of an arena before being singled-out and attacked by all the other cars. As time goes on, more and more cars are added to the chaos. Again, you cannot respawn. Hoonigan *'Head 2 Head' - two drivers must complete an obstacle course as quickly as possible, successfully completing tricks along the way. At the end of the first round, the drivers switch lanes for a second attempt. The winner is the driver with the fastest aggregate time after two runs. *'Smash Hunter' - the player smashes through coloured foam bricks in the order that they are called as quickly as possible. Smashing the wrong colour forces the player to back-track and find the right bricks to smash. *'Trick Rush' - similar to the Gymkhana mode in DiRT 3. Players are given a limited time to complete as many tricks as possible, which are then scored. This mode uses the freeroam Joyride areas. Joyride *'Joyride' - a single player Hoonigan mode where the player completes stunts and tricks in one of two open environments to complete fifty missions. The time limit and number of respawns are infinite in this mode. Additionally, each environment contains seventy five hidden packages to obtain as the player attempts to complete the given missions. Party *'Smash & Grab' - a race where one team grabs the loot and the other team needs to get a hold on it by hitting the opponents. The team that holds the loot for the longest period in the game wins. *'Transporter' - you are forced to grab a flag and bring it back to the base. The player that brings the flag to the base the most times wins. *'Speed Skirmish' - a time-based mode in which competitors must race through 6 checkpoints in any order before finishing. Locations List of Vehicles There are 28 vehicles that can be used, but that increases to 30 if the player activates their VIP Pass. List of Drivers Soundtrack * A Loss For Words - The Hammers Fall * Black Spiders - Cold Dead Hands * Blokhe4d - Hexagon * Blokhe4d - GHOST IN A CAN V1 * Breakage - Fighting Fire (Loadstar Remix) * Byob - One Way Road * Camo & Krooked - Watch It Burn (Instrumental) * Canterbury - Ready Yet * Danny Byrd - Sweet Harmony * Dot Rotten - Are You Not Entertained * Eighteen Nightmares at the Lux - Mother of Girl * Equalizers - Wide Awake * Far Too Loud - Play it loud * Far Too Loud - We Want to Dance * Felguk - The Funky Drama (FTampa Mix) * Freestylers - Cracks (Ctrl-Z Remix) * Grand Magus - At Midnight they'll get wise * Kids in Glasshouses - Animals (Hadouken Remix) * Kudu - Let’s Finish (Sinden Remix) * LostAlone - Do You Get What You Pray For * Lower Than Atlantis - If The World Was To End * Malleefresh - Intuition (Darth & Vader Mix) * Max Raptor - The King Is Dead * Neelix - Disco Decay (Felguk Mix) * Nero - Me & You (Dirtyphonics Remix) * Nero - Innocence (Feed Me Remix) * Reckless Love - Speedin' * Rise Against - Help Is On the Way * Rise Against - Architects * Rival Sons - Get What's Coming * Rubicon Cross - Locked and Loaded Ruff V1 * Scott Nixon - The March * Skryptcha - Runnin' Away * South Central - Japan * Stanton Warriors - Shoot Me Down * Templeton Pek - Signs * Templeton Pek - Call To Disarm * The Answer - Piece by Piece * The Parlor Mob - Into The Sun * The Qemists - Take It Back featuring Enter Shikari * The Treatment - Departed * The Treatment - The Doctor * The Treatment - Shake The Mountain * Turbowolf - Rose for the Crows * We Are The Ocean - Trouble Is Temporary, Time is Tonic * Wolfgang Gartner - Illmerica (Radio Edit) Videos DiRT Showdown Ultimate Hoonigan DiRT Showdown - Demo Derby Trailer DiRT Showdown - Boost for the Win Gameplay Trailer DiRT Showdown Go Hard Or Go Home - Short 2 DiRT Showdown - Massive Damage Gameplay Trailer DiRT Showdown What Goes On Tour - Short 1 DiRT Showdown - Nevada 8 Ball Gameplay Trailer DiRT Showdown Get Flashy, Stay Flashy Short 4 DiRT Showdown - Announcement Trailer External links * * http://www.codemasters.com/uk/dirtshowdown/360/ * http://www.ps3trophies.org/news/news-6530-Here-s-What-You-ll-be-Rocking-Out-to-in-DiRT-Showdown.html